


安全地带

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 偏执略变态弟弟刚X天然哥哥光一*涉及 下药 潮吹 尿道 失禁*雷 ooc h就完事儿了





	安全地带

堂本光一又把自己弄伤了，小臂上摔破了皮，渗出细密的血珠，回家后简单处理了一下就进了浴室，像不知道什么是痛一样眉头都没皱几下——不，也许只是因为过于频繁的受伤让他已经丧失了对痛的感知，光一在关上浴室门的时候看了眼不远处神色阴沉的弟弟，从容而随意地扬起手臂晃了晃：“别那么看着我，小伤，已经好了。”

居然还能那样嬉皮笑脸地对自己说话，他怎么敢。郁沉的怒意有了苗头，堂本刚看着洗手间里随意拉起的浴室门，心里生出又几丝不可名状的愤懑。不知道是第多少次了，从光一加入新的社团算起，在排练中受伤没有十次也有八次，除此之外，在他终于找到了自己兴趣爱好的同时，晚回家甚至不回家的情况也有了抬头的趋势，他在别人那里过夜的时候洗澡也不关好门吗，真的是一点防范意识都没有呢，堂本刚看着砂门后男人淋浴的暧昧轮廓，眼神愈发暗沉。

不可原谅啊……

他放下手中修剪了一半的花，擦了擦手转身去厨房热了杯牛奶。果然是瘦了吧，只要自己不在身边哥哥就不会认真吃饭，没有他的照顾就会受伤，连好好保护自己都做不到，这样的人呀，根本是离不开他的吧。搅拌牛奶的勺子因为太过用力而与玻璃杯发出聒噪的碰撞声，堂本刚这样想着突然生出一丝扭曲的快感，愤怒的情绪也随之变成某种怪异的兴奋。他撇了眼调味盒，跳过砂糖勺了半匙未贴标签的白色粉末——哥哥不爱甜食，不用放糖。 

“啊，谢谢。”光一刚从浴室出来，热气腾腾的热牛奶就送到了手里，他已经习以为常了，关于被弟弟悉心照料这件事。有意识地用余光小心打量着堂本刚的神色，同居了这么久，他能清晰地感觉到弟弟情绪的变化，他很确定堂本刚在看到他的伤口时就已经生气了，原以为逃不过一顿惩罚，本着先服软讨好的态度，进了浴室并没有将门关严实，却没想到他没有进来，不仅如此，堂本刚脸上的阴霾也似乎一扫而空了，光一隐隐有些感到不安，心神不宁地一口气喝完牛奶后逃避似的先一步进了卧室。

逃吧哥哥，你会回来求我的。

只过了二十分钟不到，紧闭的卧室门就有了些许动静，屋里的人似乎拉了几次门把手都没有将它打开，堂本刚耐心地看着微微震颤的门，听着那些噪音由克制细微变得急躁不安，脸上浮现出愉悦的笑容。

“哥哥怎么了？”光一出来的时候已经软得几乎要扶着墙走，暴露在睡袍外的肌肤像被红酒泡过般透出潮润的红，他看着堂本刚的眼睛，视线从那张写满「关心」的脸移至宽松家居服下蛰伏的巨物，难耐的欲望似乎找到了出口，却因隔着距离无法直接触碰而生出了更为巨大的空虚。急乱的呼吸在电视嘈杂的背景音中被无限放大，光一情不自禁地吞咽着口水，他喉咙干痒，身体像着了火般热痒难耐，后面也渐渐有了收缩的反应，不能自控的意淫让他扭捏地夹紧了腿，他羞耻地发现自己从未像此刻一样如此渴望弟弟的那根性物。

头发还没有干，凑过去的时候黑发遮住了小半张红透的脸，光一呼出的气息很热，喷洒在刚的脸颊和脖子上，软软绵绵：“我不舒服…”

有意识地越贴越近，他跨坐在刚的腿上，汗津津的额头抵着刚的肩膀。肌肤在贴合的瞬间急剧升温，光一被烫得一抖，下半身毫无章法地蹭了蹭那块肿胀的凸起。堂本刚只是深深地看着他，时不时抚摸一下光一被汗浸湿的后背，然后顺着尾椎滑下，状似无意地在他不安扭动的臀部做短暂停留，随即抽离，毫不留恋。没能得到预期的疏解，光一急得要哭，他挫败地伸手环住了弟弟的脖子，声音哑哑的，浸满了委屈。

“刚…”小声唤着对方的名字，希望总是体贴温柔的弟弟能够软下心来抱抱他，睡袍在他不安分的动作下变得松散凌乱，光一搂着他焦急地乱蹭，见刚迟迟没有回应便低喘着去捉他的手，“摸摸，都湿了。”

没有拒绝光一的主动，堂本刚将手伸进了身上人的睡袍中，布满薄茧的手掌来回抚过细嫩的大腿内侧，引起一阵阵敏感的颤栗，光一被他撩得又痒又热，终于停留在腿跟时不由自主地配合他抬了抬臀部，前面渗出的体液比以往还多，它们顺着会阴滑到了后面，温热的手指便也沿着色情的轨迹抚慰至紧缩的穴口，他揉了揉那片明显润软了的褶皱，毫不费力地挤进半根手指，“哥哥几天没回家了？”

“嗯…两天。”浅浅的戳弄让他难受的哭哼出声，回答也蒙上层不满的湿意，他想自己伸手探进后穴，还没碰到就被抓住了手腕：“几天没被操了？” 

“呜…三天……”被弟弟抓包的滋味并不好受，他垂下脑袋难堪地靠在刚的肩膀上，脸几乎埋进他的怀里。

“才三天没插这里，就变得这么浪。”手指转动着整根没入，刚咬住他的耳垂低声笑道，“都多少次了，说了哥哥离不开我，怎么就不信呢？”

光一觉得自己此刻的脸一定是红透了，他不愿承认也得接受，每次离开刚几天，回来后就会变得很想要，身体也淫乱得可怕，总是渴望被弟弟狠狠地插，他知道自己这样是错的，身为哥哥怎么能有这样龌龊的思想，可偏偏被欲望灼烧时刚总是能温柔的陪在自己身边，没有嫌弃他放浪的身体，一次次接纳着他，那种羞耻又无措的感觉再后来就逐渐淡化了，他几乎已经习惯了「身体不舒服」的时候去找刚，沉溺于情欲的同时，无法逾越的年龄差和伦理错乱却仍会让他感到隐隐的心虚，所以更是禁不起弟弟调笑般的责备，他迎合着刚抽送的手指扭动胯部，像是认错一样小声呜咽：“下次不会了……” 

“转过去，趴好。”抽出了沾满爱液的手指，光一扬起脖子发出了一声空虚的低吟，隔靴搔痒的快感也被残忍剥夺，他被欲望折磨得站不住脚，颤巍巍跪趴在沙发上半抬起了屁股，“好难受、我好难受……”眼眶变得湿润，光一哽咽着咬住指节避免自己再发出不知廉耻的求欢，他转过头看见刚半跪在了地上，深不见底的眼眸似乎没了以往的温柔。

随着一声清脆的拍打声，光一痛呼着夹紧了双腿，他被弟弟打了一巴掌，臀部火辣辣的疼。还没等他反应过来发生了什么，下一掌又狠狠落在了同一个地方，“呜呜…你干什么呀……”此起彼伏的巴掌雨点般落在了臀肉上，光一有点被他打懵了，逃也不是躲也不是，灼热的痛痒很快遍布了满是红掌印的雪白嫩肉上，诡异的快感渐渐堆往小腹，过于敏感的下身被打得轻颤，他在惊慌无措中想要去抓刚的手，却不想被捉住按在了自己的屁股上。

“哥哥自己掰开，里面很痒吧，我给你舔舔。”弟弟直白且下流的话语让他兴奋得发抖，光一情不自禁地掰开自己红彤彤的臀瓣，隐约露出了藏在里面嫩红的菊穴，那张小嘴羞涩地翕合着，覆满了水亮的黏液，刚凑上去用手指抠弄了几下，刮出一指的晶莹，他将那些爱液胡乱抹在了光一的屁股上，拍了拍道：“再掰开点，哥哥不是最喜欢被我舔里面吗？”

“你快点…”光一快要被折磨死，只是想着湿软的舌头会插进来干他就已经想射了，于是更加不顾形象地分开腿跪在沙发上，手指用力到将臀肉抓得变形，小穴由此彻底暴露在了空气中，饥渴得一张一合，迫切想要吞食什么。

“哈…哈啊……”当舌头终于碰到那里时，光一喘着气难耐地塌下了腰，他将臀部抬得更高，不断往后耸动着想让刚再舔深点，里面痒得要命，他恨不得现在就被操死，可是进来纾缓的只有舌头，绷直的舌尖戳探着穴口，勾出更多更多难以发泄的欲望，绕着入口打转的舌头终于在光一抽噎着说受不了时钻进了里面，他短促地低叫了一声，下腹瞬间绷得死紧。舌头在甬道里顺畅地进出，时不时勾起刮蹭壁部，他被舔得直抖，脚趾蜷在一起，舒服得几乎要坐在刚的脸上“哈…好爽…里面也要……”他甚至淫荡地前后晃起来，想被更大程度地照顾到饥渴的深处

“啊啊、啊——”两根手指猝不及防地同时插进了穴里，光一被操得猛然间挺起了腰，并没有给他任何喘息的机会，堂本刚凶狠地快速抽送手指，舌头继续舔舐着那些被带出来的软嫩穴肉，不同于先前的刺激让光一有些无所适从，他被插得生猛，又被舔得欲仙欲死，剧烈震颤中光一泄出了一串色极了的哭吟，他射得乱七八糟，小腹抽搐了半天，腿也抖得快要跪不住：“呜呜…别舔了…舔死了……”高潮后的身体软绵绵的，他用手推了推还埋在自己腿心里的男人，沙哑的音色带上了情欲中特有的慵懒。

“已经够了？”刚抬起了头，明知故问。

“不够，不够…”光一才被操开，穴里的空虚在余韵逐渐消退后更加汹涌地向他袭来，他怕刚要走，立刻摇头否认：“不够的，还想要刚干我……”

*堂本刚爱极了光一妥协于情欲的淫荡样，清冷的脸蛋浮现出各种惹人的媚色，总是抿紧的嘴巴也会说出许多平时绝对不会讲的污言秽语。他搂着哥哥软塌塌的腰抱坐在自己身上，硬涨的火热顶在私处慢吞吞挤进小半前端，光一低下头去急不可耐地去吻刚的唇，整个身体都因喷涌而出的渴求细微颤抖

“哈啊…好大……”进来了，比舌头舔得深，也比手指粗大好多，光一满足地呻吟出声，坐在他身上小幅度动了动，甬道被挤得酸胀，阴茎严丝合缝地碾蹭着敏感的内壁，光一不得要领地在他身上乱动，不一会儿就被插得浑身软绵绵，他急喘着气快要哭出来，豁出去般狠狠往下一坐便颤着腿瘫进了刚的怀里。

“哥哥知道错了？”他摸了摸光一湿透的脑袋，亲昵地吻他。

“呜嗯……” 

“那屁股抬起来一点”他也忍得难受，插在穴里的性器又胀又疼。光一费尽了力气勉强支起臀部，阴茎也因此退出了小半，空虚感扑面而来，饥渴的小穴不舍地嘬着还埋在里面的部分，收绞得越来越紧。

“啊、哈啊！啊……”臀部被托起固定，退出的阴茎猛地插进了最深处，光一被顶得一耸，眼前一阵黑一阵白。自下而上的贯穿完全由堂本刚掌控着，光一堪堪抬起屁股被他操得动都动不了，只能发出一串接一串爽过头的叫声，令人发狂的快感潮水般迅速蔓延，他又想射了，羞怯地微微合拢腿根，想再憋一会儿，可只过了五分钟不到，被刻意压制的欲望便随着新一波强烈的快感被推至更高的浪潮，光一再也忍不住痉挛了起来，他呻吟着射了一股接一股，整个人像从水里捞出来一样又湿又色。

“哥哥怎么又射了”堂本刚握住光一突突跳动的性物，拇指抹掉马眼里渗出的浊液恶意揉搓着，光一本就处于高潮中极为敏感的状态，被他玩弄着前面条件反射性弓起了腰，他缩得像只虾，暗哑的求饶带上了求饶的泣音：“不要碰…”

刚拍掉光一伸过来阻止他的手，重新将哥哥按在了沙发背上，体内慢下来的抽送频率又开始渐渐加快，堂本刚一边搓弄他饱满的龟头一边挺腰往他熟悉的地方顶撞，前列腺被碰到的时候光一猛地哆嗦了一下，他死死掐着刚的后背剧烈颤动，一前一后的刺激快要超过负荷了，找到敏感点后就在一直撞，前列腺被反复摩擦，阴茎前端也被搓得又酸又麻，一点点揉开的铃口滋滋不断往外冒着水，光一不由自主地张大了腿，快感像电流一般游走全身，他忍无可忍地哭吟出声，双腿绷得死紧，小腹抽搐，又有了发泄的预兆，“别摸了…受不了了……”

“今天能喷多少次啊哥哥…”反而变本加厉地越操越狠，手上的动作也粗暴了起来，指甲不时地搔刮过马眼，片刻不停地激烈摩擦敏感的冠头，光一被他弄得哭叫不止，下腹一抽一抽地挺动，双腿乱蹬，那是种和射精感完全不同的可怕冲击，他觉得自己可能会尿出来，尿在弟弟的身上，像个无法自理的小孩，他会被操坏的。

“不要了、不要了…要出来了……呜呜快停啊……会尿出来……”他根本挣脱不开此刻像野兽一样陌生的弟弟，那人不理会他的哭闹挣扎，高度兴奋中动作也变得失控，指尖捏住不断淌出汁水的前端狠搓挤压，粗糙的指腹像要磨出火那般狂碾绽开的小口边缘。下腹持续不断地剧烈翻滚，光一无助地簌簌发抖，眼泪口水流了一脸，他再也承受不住地蹬直了小腿，下半身猛烈痉挛，体内堆积的热液迫不及待地全部一股脑喷了出来，他脱力地攀在刚的肩膀上，边抖边抽嗒嗒地哭：“呜…不要看……脏死了……”

“不脏的，哥哥才不脏呢…”喷射过的阴茎还在不断往外渗出体液，堂本刚用指尖蘸了一点放在舌尖上舔了舔，充满情欲的眼眸里瞬间闪过一丝怜爱，光一愣愣地看着他将手指放进嘴里，垂下脑袋看了看自己被玩弄得一片泥泞的下体，晶莹透亮的清夜一沽沽冒出，并不是想象中羞人的淡黄色。

“哥哥居然潮吹了，真厉害。”

忍住想将它含住的冲动，堂本刚从抽屉中取出了一根棉棒，在光一讶然的目光中将根部抵在了嫩红的铃口上：“不能再射了，会吃不消的。”

“不要！痛、会坏…呜——”频繁高潮后的身体根本使出上一丝力气，光一推拒他的手被轻松扯开了，棉棒顺着紧涩的小孔一点点插进尿道中，灼人的酸痛夹杂着不可忽视的麻痒，慢慢侵蚀着四肢百骸。整个过程中他一动也不敢动，捂着嘴无声流泪，时不时以身体的轻搐来控诉弟弟残忍的行为。

完全插进去后光一蜷在角落里抖得像筛糠，沾满体液的睡袍散得七零八落，他浑身散发着靡乱的甜味，像一团含苞待放的花，弟弟的吻从尾椎一路落到脖颈，他被掐着腰重新跪倒在沙发上，汗湿的手心虚弱地扒在沙发背上，被动地再次被人填满。

堂本刚天生体毛旺盛，就连私处的阴毛也更粗硬密集，那些耻毛在激烈交媾中一次次毫无章法地搔刮在难以启齿的地方，或是随着阴茎的全根捣入塞进烂红的穴口，或是在令人眩晕的狂乱频率中碾蹭在极度敏感的会阴上，可无论是哪种都要让光一发疯了，他被干得瘫软，尿道中异物堵塞的胀痛伴随着愈发汹涌的射精感已经让他浑身发抖，偏偏这时候男人的动作却更加恶劣，似是知道光一受不了这种操法，他突然在一个深顶中停下了动作，又嫌不够似的挺胯往里恶狠狠撞了几下，直到光一难以忍受地悄悄抬起屁股往前躲，又死死用双手固定住他的腰部缓慢而用力地在他滋咕泛水的穴里磨，光一被他搞得直抖，屁股一颠一颠的像要高潮，那些耻毛磨坏了他的最后一丝底线，他自暴自弃地歪着脸贴在皮质沙发上，将手探到正被操着的小穴处摸了摸扎得他又痒又爽的耻毛，光一失控地流着涎水娇媚呻吟，耸动臀部迎合那根粗大灼热的性物，经不起激的年轻人像要把他操烂了一般生猛地直捣前列腺，他兴奋地搂着光一的腰把瘫倒的恋人拽进自己怀里，让他保持着跨坐的姿势继续挨操，堂本刚粗喘着气不知餍足地插入抽出，双手伸到光一的前面揉捏他硬得像石子的殷红乳头，它们像有感知一般迅速在刚的手里充血发烫，不一会儿就被揉得红肿胀大

“哥哥真是个骚货”对于被自己玩过多次的身体相当满意，堂本刚忍不住含住光一赤红的耳垂恶劣而真诚地陈述，他得逞地笑着，因为看到了哥哥的眼圈迅速泛上层羞愤的水光。

“骚一点很可爱的，别哭嘛。”

“拿掉…痛、”上位姿势的剧烈颠簸加重了尿道口里异物堵塞的怪异感，光一不得不用手扶住前面来减缓这种从未有过的陌生感受，堂本刚说的对，如果不堵住的话自己一定还会忍不住射的，就像刚才那样被侵犯的程度，他甚至怀疑自己是不是用后面高潮过。可某种汹涌的欲望只不过是被暂时封阻了，它们在不知道的地方越积越多，渐渐地转化成一种抓心挠肺的疼痛，疼痛中又生出直窜头皮的酸痒，光一难受得想逃。又这样被狠狠插了几十下，就在光一觉得自己后穴都要被干麻木时，那种怪异感突然以一种恐怖的速度瞬间蔓延开，全部感官都被那种即将喷涌而出的渴望所支配，巨大的欲念与恐惧直接让他不受控制地大腿痉挛，后穴狂缩，他颤声大哭：“呜…呜呜、要射…会死……”

光一的反常行为促使刚提前给他拔掉了尿道棒，异物渐渐抽离马眼深处嫩红的小口，突突跳动的性器除了清透的水渍却迟迟没有东西流出，光一抖得越来越厉害了，他半抬起臀部想暂时摆脱插在屁股里的东西，却因为腿脚颤个不停而重新狠狠坐了下去，狰狞的阳具直挺挺操在了前列腺上，他夹紧腿近乎崩溃地尖叫了一声，随即呻吟像开闸泄洪般再也止不住了

——够了、够了……

他觉得自己身处云端，像被抛在欲望的浪尖上又重重跌下去，过度的扭曲般的快感让他眼前发黑，他只能听到自己近乎痴态的淫乱叫声，还有液体喷射在地板上断断续续的闷响。黏热的浑浊激在了小腹上，他在发泄中舒服地晃起了下半身，这快感好像被无限延长了，光一在射了好几股浅浊不一的体液后恍惚间意识到了另一波蓄势待发的冲动，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，开口想要说话又成了不着调的呻吟，半跪在沙发上的双腿不由自主地紧绷，悬空的小腹越挺越高，没过多久，淡黄色的液体就这样随着主人的哭泣尿了出来，光一捂住眼睛哭得上气不接下气，在漫长的失禁中不由自主地打了几个尿颤：“呜呜…好过分……”

沙发被弄得一团糟，腥膻的气味愈发浓重，堂本刚被他夹得长叹口气，托着他水淋淋的屁股一把将人抱了起来：“哥哥别哭了…”怀里的嘤咛又色又纯，带着浓重而委屈的鼻音，听得他下面更硬了。他抱着光一从客厅走向浴室，一路上仍旧不安分地又顶又操，悬空的刺激让光一紧张地小腿都快抽筋，后穴也吸得更紧，刚被夹爽了就将他按在墙上狠狠地干，终于进了浴室后光一已经被内射了满穴的精液。

“不要再做了…痛……”撑在洗手台上的手臂开始隐隐作痛，被水浸透的创可贴渐渐失去了黏性，光一已经彻底站不住了，他哑声哭求，几乎跪倒在地。交合处不断淌下混杂着细碎泡沫的体液，它们从被撞红的股缝滑到颤抖不止的大腿根，把他全身都弄得脏兮兮的。

“哥哥还知道痛？”他把软透了的哥哥捞进怀里，调好水温将人抱进了浴缸。手臂上的创可贴已经完全掉了，被水泡开的伤口有些发炎，堂本刚突然心疼了，他将光一转了个身，抬起他的小臂在伤口附近轻轻吻了吻：“每次都这样，我以为你不知道痛呢。”

温柔的神色重新浮现在刚的脸上，光一像小猫一样用脑袋蹭了蹭他的额头，双手试探性环住了他的脖子：“会痛的。” ——哥哥是在撒娇。得出这一结论的刚心情瞬间好了很多，也不再想着欺负他，只是温柔地用水给他清洗。

“里面痛不痛？”自知做得有些过分，手指在穴口抠弄时堂本刚有些愧疚地问他，大量浓稠的液体顺势流了出来，光一颤了颤从喉咙里哼出几声轻吟，不自然的鼻音在耳边响起，他闷闷道：“不痛。”

被最爱的哥哥一次次容忍和接纳，堂本刚突然有些鼻酸，心里的空缺也被热忱的爱意填满了，他吻了吻光一的鼻尖，小心翼翼又期待万分地问他：

“那哥哥会乖乖留在我身边吗？”

光一和他拉来了一点距离，湿润的黑眸亮晶晶的，他俯下身亲了亲刚的嘴角，摸着他的脸蛋似安抚更像是回应：

“会啊，因为我根本离不开你呀。”

END


End file.
